1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a card connector capable of receiving a card therein.
2. The Related Art
Traditionally, a card connector includes an insulating housing, and a plurality of electrical terminals assembled in the insulating housing. The insulating housing defines a receiving space penetrating through a front thereof for receiving an electronic card therein. Each of the electrical terminals has a contact portion stretching into the receiving space to electrically connect with the electronic card. However, in the process of inserting and extracting the electronic card, the electronic card is apt to be scraped by the insulating housing, and has an unsteady insertion in the receiving space that often results in a poor connection with the contact portions of the electrical terminals. Particularly, when the card connector is sharp shocked, the electronic card easily falls off from the card connector.